


Mugged

by aspirateurkilleuse



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspirateurkilleuse/pseuds/aspirateurkilleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mike is assaulted by Tess' husband, Harvey sees it and come back to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mugged

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this after seeing a fan-art from tumblr user "lostyourtemper" and reading her tags where she was begging for this to be written. Even if I never had any interraction with her, this was such a great idea that I just had to write it.

Ray looked into the rearview mirror to see if he could insert himself properly into the circulation. But the only thing he saw was this man punching Mike. He couldn't help himself to whisper:

 

« Bloody hell Mike! »

 

Harvey heard him. He straighten up immediatly. He looked through the window and saw Mike on ground, against the glass wall. And he also saw the man. Who was know kicking Mike into the stomach. He turned toward Ray and shouted, more loudly then intended:

 

« Go back Ray! Now!

-I know Harvey! I'm trying to do the u-turn! Hold on. »

 

Harvey grabbed the back of the passager sit as Ray did a very illegal and quite violent u-turn. Harvey didn't say anything. He just wanted to see Mike, to see if that son of a bitch didn't hurt him. And kick the said son of bitch's ass.

 

The car hasn't even properly stopped when Harvey opened the door. He saw Mike's aggressor running away. He hesited for a second to run after him to show him that nobody touch his associate but Mike was still lying on the pavement. And he was bleeding. Harvey ran toward him and helped him to stand up. He put his right arm around Mike's waist and Mike's right arm around his own neck.

 

He helped Mike to walk to the car and heard him say :

 

« My boss helping me after I got beaten up? Yeah, this is embarrassing...

-This? Just wait till the guy got his ass kicked by your boss. That's embarrassing! »

 

Mike didn't smile. He knew Harvey wouldn't have the same reaction if he knew why he was assaulted. So, he didn't say anything. He just let Harvey put him in the car.

 

After Harvey told him they were good, Ray started to drive. Harvey leaned toward Mike and asked him to show him his face. He felt Harvey's hand on his face, examining the wound. Mike moaned slightly of pain.

 

« I've got disinfectant at home. I will help you to clean that.

-Harvey, I've got a flat.

-Yes, and you've just been mugged. And I'm sure you don't have a first aid kit. »

 

Mike was too weak to protest more. He turned his head toward the window. He just wanted just to avoid his gaze. He knew that Harvey will ask him at a point if he knew he aggressor. And Mike just didn't know how to lie.

 

The ride was short. Harvey helped Mike to go out of the car, to walk into the lobby and then into the glass elevator.

Inside the flat, Harvey helped Mike to sit on the couch and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He came back to the living-room and sat text to his associate. He made Mike face him and started to clean his face with a piece of cotton soaked with desinfectant. He carefuly cleaned all the blood from his face, in silence.

When Harvey was finished, Mike stood up with difficulties. His whole body was hurting. The older man looked at him and asked:

 

« Where do you think you are going?

-Home. I told you, I've got a flat.

-You'll stay here. Have you seen your state? »

 

Mike didn't fight and sat back on the sofa. Harvey's tone showed him he wouldn't let him go. A part of his brain was telling him that it was the right choice, to stay here. What if Tess' husband decided to come back for a round two ? If he knew that Mike was working at Pearson Hardman, so he also knew that where Mike was living.

 

The young man kicked of his shoes. Harvey's sofa was comfortable enough. Harvey looked at him and stated:

 

« I've got a guest room. »

 

Mike stood up again and started to walk weakly toward the said guest room. Harvey stood up and grabbed him. He helped him to get to the bed.

 

« Tomorrow morning, you will tell me everything about your assault. And I'll go to find this guy and kick his arse. »

 

Mike didn't answer and just nodded. He knew Harvey is going to be angry when he will know about him and Tess. But he was too tired to worry about that. He would think about this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. It's my first Suits fanfic in english. I've written many but in french. I hope I didn't make a lot of grammatical mistakes.


End file.
